


Patient, I Wait.

by Dellessa



Series: Prompt Party Replies [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 20.Unicorn Verse: Inferno/Red Alert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient, I Wait.

The small red and white unicorn hovered inside the cave he lived in. He was a nervous thing. Fretful, and easy to spook. He didn't trust the mech trying to coax him from his hiding place. He had seen what mechs did to his kind and wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing at all. He wanted to stay in his snug safe cave, but the mech was persistent and camped in the clearing before Red Alerts cave. He just didn't leave, and Red Alert was swiftly running out of the food he had stockpiled in the back of his cave. He would have to go out eventually. A worrying thought settled into the pit of his tank. He didn’t want to die. He also did not want to starve. 

Finally he was forced to leave, limbs trembling. He closed his optics, expecting a killing blow. He hoped it would be quick, and yet no attack came. 

He opened his optics, and the mech stared back at him, “You are beautiful.”


End file.
